Idealna Śmierć
by WWRobot1992
Summary: Sprawy po misji ratunkowej Peety, Johanny i Annie układają się całkiem inaczej. Co zrobi Mellark i jaki wpływ będzie to miało na Katniss?


Razem z Finnickiem usiłuję zaszyć się w Dowództwie, dokąd z pewnością dotrze pierwsza informacja o akcji, ale nie otrzymujemy zgody na wejście do środka, bo podejmuje się tam ważne decyzje wojenne. Ponieważ upieramy się przy swoim, ostatecznie wpuszczają nas do ptaszarni z kolibrami, gdzie czekamy na wiadomość.  
>Wiążemy węzły, jeden po drugim, bez słowa. Tik-tak, tyka zegar. Byle nie myśleć o Gale'u, byle nie myśleć o Peecie. Wiążemy węzły. Nie, nie chcemy obiadu. Palce mamy otarte do krwi. Finnick w końcu daje za wygraną i kuli się na ziemi, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zaatakowały nas głoskułki na arenie. Poprawiam miniaturową pętlę, a w głowie raz za razem słyszę słowa piosenki o drzewie wisielców. Gale i Peeta. Peeta i Gale.<br>- Finnick, powiedz mi, czy od razu zakochałeś się w Annie? - pytam.  
>- Nie. - Mija dłuższy czas, nim dodaje: - Stopniowo wkradała mi się do serca.<br>Przetrząsam własne serce, ale w tej chwili tylko Snow usiłuje je zaatakować.  
>Z pewnością jest już po północy i nastał nowy dzień, kiedy Haymitch popycha drzwi wejściowe.<br>- Wrócili. Wzywają nas do szpitala – oznajmia. Otwieram usta, żeby zasypać go pytaniami, lecz z miejsca mnie ucisza. - Nic więcej nie wiem.  
>Chcę biec, ale Finnick zachowuje się dziwacznie, zupełnie jakby mięśnie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, więc biorę go za rękę i prowadzę jak małe dziecko. Przemierzamy Wydział Obrony Specjalnej, wchodzimy do windy, która jeździ we wszystkie strony, i docieramy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zastajemy kompletny chaos, lekarze wywrzaskują polecenia, ranni są przewożeni korytarzami na łóżkach.<br>Zostajemy zepchnięci na bok przez wózek z nieprzytomną, zmaltretowaną dziewczyną o ogolonej głowie. Na jej ciele zauważam liczne siniaki i strupy, spod których sączy się ropa. To Johanna Mason, która znała tajemnice rebeliantów, a przynajmniej tę związaną ze mną. Tak właśnie zapłaciła za swoją wiedzę.  
>- Finnick! - rozlega się piskliwy głos, w którym słychać radość. Śliczna, choć trochę ubłocona kobieta o ciemnych, splątanych włosach i oczach koloru zielonego morza biegnie ku nam w samym prześcieradle. - Finnick!<br>Nagle mam wrażenie, że na świecie jest tylko tych dwoje, pędzą ku sobie na oślep, zderzają się, obejmują, tracą równowagę i wpadają na ścianę. Dopiero wtedy nieruchomieją, wtuleni w siebie jak jedna, niepodzielna istota.  
>Czuję ukłucie zazdrości, nie z powodu Finnicka czy Annie, lecz ich niezachwianej pewności. Nikt, kto widzi tę parę, nie może wątpić w ich miłość.<br>Zza progu jednej z sal dostrzegam Gale'a, jest nagi do pasa i zlany potem. Otacza go reszta żołnierzy, którzy zapewne także uczestniczyli w wyprawie ratunkowej. Wszyscy, prócz mojego przyjaciela, mają jeszcze na twarzach kominiarki i hełmy, a w dłoniach trzymają karabiny. Gale mówi coś do najwyższego z mężczyzn, prawdopodobnie Boggsa, gdy wołam go po imieniu. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wszyscy zgromadzeni w tamtej sali odwracają głowy w moim kierunku. Czuję się dziwnie, ale biegnę do nich, by zapytać, czy mój przyjaciel czuje się dobrze.  
>- Gale! - krzyczę radośnie, czując jak w moich oczach zbierają się łzy. - Wszystko w porządku?<br>- Proszę stąd wyjść! - gani mnie pielęgniarka, która pojawiła się znikąd. - Natychmiast!  
>- Nie – warczy Gale, a mnie przeraża jego ton głosu. - Niech zostanie.<br>Kobieta skinieniem głowy potwierdza przyjęcie wiadomości i odchodzi, chowając się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.  
>Na moją twarz po raz kolejny wpływa uśmiech. Żołnierze rozstępują się, robiąc mi przejście, gdy podchodzę do Gale'a jeszcze bliżej, i gdy jestem już kilka metrów przed nim, dostrzegam minę zbitego psa. Czuję jak mięśnie mojej twarzy odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, drętwieją. Uśmiech pryska, niczym bańka mydlana. Łzy, które zebrały się w kącikach moich oczu i były wywołane szczęściem jego powrotu, toczą się teraz po moich policzkach w wyniku przerażenia. Nogi drżą pode mną, gdy Boggs układa dłoń na moim ramieniu. Supeł wiąże się w moim gardle, serce zaczyna bić szybciej.<br>- Katniss – mówi Gale, a ja czuję jaką moc ma moje imię wypowiedziane przez niego. Zawsze nazywa mnie Kotną. _Katniss _z jego ust zwiastuje coś złego.  
>- Gdzie on jest? - szepczę wiedząc, że Peeta leży już martwy, albo dzieje się z nim coś innego, ale wciąż okropnego.<br>- Posłuchaj mnie – prosi brunet zsuwając się powoli z kozetki i wykrzywiając twarz w bólu. - On... - zaczyna rozważając słuszność wyjawienia mi prawdy. Słyszę w jego głosie ton, jaki miał, gdy mówił mi o zbombardowaniu Dwunastki. - Katniss, Peeta osłonił mnie przed kulką. Myślałem, że nie jest źle, bo dostał w śledzionę, i że gdy tylko dotrzemy, opatrzą go, ale... Nie przewidziałem tego – szepcze a jego głos ma dziwny dźwięk. Moje serce się ściska, gdy dostrzegam jego zaszklone oczy i dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że Gale prawdopodobnie obwinia się za teraźniejszy stan Peety, gdyż to blondyn ochronił go przed postrzeleniem. - Kule miały w sobie truciznę. Gdy dotarliśmy do Trzynastki miał ją już praktycznie w całym ciele...  
>- Nie żyje – stwierdzam cicho, czując jak ulatują ze mnie wszystkie emocje.<br>Wokół nas panuje idealna cisza, mimo obecności wielu żołnierzy. Gale patrzy mi w oczy, układając usta w cienką linię.  
>- Nie, ale jest z nim źle... - Znowu to spojrzenie, jak wtedy, gdy stoi nad bezbronnym zwierzęciem i chce je dobić. - Lekarze dają mu kilka minut. Idź do niego, sala na końcu korytarza – nakazuje mi.<br>Nawet nie wiem kiedy wybiegam z pomieszczenia z ekipą ratunkową, ale gdy odzyskuję świadomość, pędzę przez korytarz, z moich oczu leją się łzy, a z gardła wydobywają niekontrolowane jęki.  
>Dotarłszy do końca korytarza, staję wyprostowana i ocieram szybko rękawami mokre od płaczu policzki. Ostatnie czego mi trzeba to zamartwianie umierającego Peety moim załamaniem. Wszystko jakby zamiera, gdy układam dłoń na klamce. Krzyki lekarzy milkną, zamieszanie znika, nosze z rannymi zatrzymują się w miejscu. Teraz słyszę tylko szum mojej krwi i bicie serca. Biorę głęboki oddech i popycham drzwi.<br>Od razu uderza mnie mocny zapach antybiotyków. Trzymam się za framugę, nie pozwalając drzwiom się zamknąć. Czuję ból, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie miałam okazji poczuć. Nawet wtedy, gdy dowiedziałam się o śmierci ojca, nawet wtedy nie czułam takiego cierpienia. Może to dlatego, że nie widziałam jego śmierci? Może to dlatego, że nie patrzyłam, jak jego ciało zostaje rozerwane na strzępy?  
>Ciało Peety targa się w konwulsjach. Widzę jak ciężko jest mu oddychać. Moje serce pęka jeszcze bardziej, gdy orientuję się, że jest on sam. Nie ma tu pielęgniarek, lekarzy, jego przyjaciół, rodziny, nikogo. Blondyn leży pozostawiony sam sobie... pozostawiony na pewną śmierć.<br>Nie wiem kiedy zaczynam iść, ale orientuję się, że się przemieściłam dopiero wtedy, gdy staję nad jego ciałem opanowanym przez drgawki. Błękitne oczy zwracają się w moją stronę, a na ustach chłopaka wykwita uśmiech szczęścia.  
>- Katniss – szepcze ledwie dając radę mówić. - Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – wyznaje posyłając mi kolejny uśmiech.<br>- No coś ty – odpowiadam łamiącym się głosem. Kucam obok jego łóżka, chowając jego dużą dłoń w moich dwóch drobnych. Czuję różnicę, jaka zaszła w jego skórze. Kiedyś była ciepła, teraz jest lodowata. Kiedyś pachniała cynamonem i koprem, teraz czuć jedynie metaliczną woń krwi. Dostrzegam ranę pod jego klatką piersiową, z jakiej powoli sączy się krew. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale rana Peety nie powoduje u mnie chęci ucieczki przed okropnym widokiem. Teraz chcę tu być i go wspierać. Ponownie spoglądam w jego oczy i posyłam mu uśmiech, który ma go uspokoić. Nie robi tego jednak. Widzę zmartwienie na twarzy chłopaka. Uświadamiam sobie, że może być ono wywołane przez łzy w moich oczach, które momentalnie wycieram pięścią. Unoszę dłoń Peety i przykładam ją do swojego policzka. - Peeta... - zaczynam chcąc mu coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego, wybucham niekontrolowanym płaczem.  
>Właśnie tak bardzo twarda jestem, myślę. Przypomina mi się dzień, kiedy oznajmiono, że po raz drugi wyruszę na Igrzyska. Gdy Prim i mama przyszły pomóc mi i ukoić nerwy, jakich nie potrafiłam sama złagodzić, też chciałam zarzucić jakimś żartem, ale zamiast tego rozpłakałam się jak dziecko.<br>- Katniss – jego głos jest spokojny, ale przerywany dławieniem. - Hej, muszę cię o coś prosić – wyznaje, gdy udaje mu się w końcu unieść delikatnie moją głowę. Gdy trzyma palcami moją brodę, czuję jak jego dłoń drży, a on nie może nad tym zapanować. - Katniss, podziękuj Haymitchowi za wszystko co dla nas zrobił. Powiedz, że mu wybaczam, i wybij mu z głowy obwinianie się. Powiedz mu też, że dziękuję, że cię uratował i sprawił, że jesteś w pewnym stopniu bezpieczna, dobrze? - pyta posyłając mi uśmiech, ale wyrażający smutek, wdzięczność i lekkie podłamanie. Dłoń blondyna delikatnie gładzi mój policzek. Jestem wpatrzona w błękitne oczy, jak w obrazek, gdy pojawiają się w nich łzy. - Podziękuj też Finnickowi, że przywrócił mnie do życia i życz mu wszystkiego, co najlepsze z Annie. Przekaż wyrazy wdzięczności Gale'owi za to, że chciał pomóc w misji odbicia Annie, Johanny i mnie. Przekaż pozdrowienia Prim, mamie, Johannie i Beetee'emu. Życz im wszystkim szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa w najbliższych tygodniach – wymienia, a jego głos staje się słabszy i słabszy. - I na koniec chciałem podziękować tobie – szepcze z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. Zamyka na chwilę oczy i przywołuje swój głos do porządku, bo zaczynał się łamać. Spod jego powiek wypływają pierwsze łzy. - Położysz się przy mnie? - pyta posyłając mi uśmiech, który nie posiada już ani grama szczęścia.  
>Bez słowa się podnoszę i jak najdelikatniej układam głowę na ramieniu blondyna. Prawą rękę układam na jego klatce piersiowej i wtedy czuję, jak szybko uderza jego serce. Z moich oczu toczą się łzy, które moczą poszarpany, wymazany krwią podkoszulek Peety. Czuję ból na każdym skrawku mojej skóry, czuję ból wewnątrz mojego ciała. Czuję ból w płucach, sercu, nerce, żebrach, wszędzie.<br>- Katniss, chcę żebyś wiedziała, że jestem szczęśliwy – wyznaje. - Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że jestem szczęśliwy z tego, że mogłem uratować kogoś innego, nawet jeśli przez to umrę. Pamiętasz, że kiedyś mówiłem ci, że jeśli mam umrzeć, to chcę pozostać sobą do końca? - Potakuję lekko głową. - Właśnie o to mi chodziło. I jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy – zatrzymuje się na chwilę i jakby rozważa słuszność słów, które ma zamiar za chwilę powiedzieć. - Nie wiem czy tak myślisz, ale... Jeśli uważasz mnie za podłą osobę, bo zostawię cię na tym okropnym świecie samą, nie szkodzi. Rozumiem. Nie wiesz ile bym dał za to, by zostać tu i móc cię wesprzeć. Możesz mnie nienawidzić za to, że umrę, ale wiem, że znienawidziłabyś mnie jeszcze bardziej, gdybym zmarnował szansę ocalenia tak bliskiej ci osoby – na chwilę zawiesza głos. Chyba poczuł, jak mocno zacisnęłam pięść na jego podkoszulku na klatce piersiowej. Prawa ręka blondyna nadal mnie obejmuje, podczas gdy lewa dłoń przesuwa się i układa na mojej zaciśniętej kurczowo pięści. - Katniss, wiem że nienawidzisz tych wyznań, ale chcę żebyś wiedziała, że cię kocham. Chcę cię prosić też o coś, co może wydawać ci się niewykonalne, ale postaraj się... dla mnie. Bądź szczęśliwa – chłopak kaszle, a ja zauważam, że z jego ust zaczyna wydostawać się jakaś czarna maź. - Bądź szczęśliwa i kochaj swoją rodzinę. Bądź silna, zakończ tę wojnę i nie pozwól, aby Igrzyska powróciły. Przeżyj, ułóż sobie życie, opowiedz o tym co działo się na arenie, opowiedz o tym jak walczyłaś, opowiedz, że tysiące poległy, walcząc o lepsze jutro. Bądź szczęśliwa – powtarza cicho, a jego głos się łamie. - Chciałem cię chronić, chciałem ci zapewnić bezpieczeństwo po wojnie, a teraz zdycham jak pies ze świadomością, że ci tego nie zagwarantuję – oznajmia nie próbując już ukrywać załamania. Z jego oczu gęsto płyną łzy. - Tak bardzo przeprasza, tak bardzo...  
>Nawet nie wiem kiedy to sobie uświadamiam i nie wiem kiedy wyznaję, ale szepczę to łamiącym się głosem:<br>- Kocham cię, Peeto – oznajmiam, spoglądając w błękitne oczy. - Naprawdę cię kocham.  
>Chłopak mocniej obejmuje mnie ramieniem i posyła mi uśmiech. Unoszę rękę i wycieram kciukiem maź wypływającą z jego ust. Rozmazuję substancję po jego brodzie, nie mogąc usunąć jej z bladej skóry blondyna. Peeta bierze moją rękę i posyła mi kolejny uśmiech, gdy się do niego odwracam.<br>- W porządku – szepcze. - To nic – jego głos się łamie i wtedy na chwilę zapada cisza, a ja myślę, czy właśnie tak jest, gdy się umrze, czy jest tak cicho? Piekarz po chwili dodaje: - To idealna śmierć. Poświęciłem się za kogoś. A w dodatku nie zabili mnie na miejscu, tylko zranili tak, bym miał czas pożegnać się z tobą – szepcze przytulając policzek do czubka mojej głowy. - Teraz leżę tu, z najbliższą memu sercu osobą, powoli puszczając życie, jak dziecko puszcza balonik na sznurku – wyznaje, jakby opowiadał mi jakąś historię. Orientuję się, że przyzwyczaiłam się do drgawek, jakie nim wstrząsają i przybierają na sile, a głos przerywany dławieniem wydał mi się normalny, tak jakby mówił płynnie. - Katniss, kocham cię – szepcze. - Długo już nie pociągnę i chcę, żeby moje ostatnie słowa miały jakieś znaczenie. Kocham cię, Katniss – szepcze wtulając policzek w moją głowę.  
>Zapada cisza. Czuję, że powinnam złagodzić jego śmierć, jeśli jest to możliwe. Moje serce podchodzi mi do gardła, gdy próbuję coś powiedzieć. Mój umysł wyłapuje to, co dzieje się wokół nas. Leżę w ramionach Peety, który za chwilę zaśnie na wieki. Pomieszczenie w jakim się znajdujemy jest odgrodzone od całej reszty. Panuje tu taka idealna cisza... Wręcz perfekcyjna dla śmierci, jaka chce odebrać mi chłopca z chlebem. Za ścianą lekarze opatrują rannych, pielęgniarki pomagają uzdrowicielom. Finnick ogarnięty szczęściem tuli do siebie Annie, Johanna oddycha z ulgą, że nie zbudzi jej kubeł lodowatej wody na głowie. A ja... Ja otoczona czarnym królestwem chcę w ostatnich chwilach dać Peecie choć cząstkę tego, co do niego czuję.<br>Uświadamiam sobie, że moje serce, które cały czas było bombardowane przez Snowa, teraz oddaliło się w w ogóle innym kierunku. Teraz liczy się Peeta, tylko on. Chłopiec z chlebem, który dawno temu uratował życie moje i mojej rodziny jest teraz dla mnie najważniejszy. Nie myślę o Gale'u, nie myślę o Prim, nie myślę o Haymitchu, nie myślę o mamie, ojcu, o nikim, prócz Peety.  
>- To była kometa – zaczynam szeptać. Blondyn od razu przykuwa uwagę do moich słów. - Chłopiec zobaczył kometę – cichnę na chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy serce Peety jeszcze bije. Bije, ale coraz wolniej. Muszę się pospieszyć. - Chłopiec zobaczył kometę i czuł się tak, jakby jego życie miało znaczenie. - Lewa dłoń błękitnookiego zaciska się mocniej na moim ramieniu, prawa – na mojej dłoni, która leżała na jego klatce piersiowej. - A kiedy zniknęła, chciał, by całe jego życie powróciło do niego. - Zaczynam głaskać policzek Peety, starając się złagodzić tym ból, który pewnie czuje, gdy się krztusi. - To było coś więcej niż tylko kometa, a widział to po tym, co wniosła do jego życia. Kierunek. Piękno. Znaczenie. - Podnoszę się i układam tak, by móc raz po raz całować go w policzki, powieki, czoło, nos. - Było wielu, którzy nie mogli zrozumieć i czasami przebywał wśród nich. Ale nawet w najczarniejsze godziny, w głębi serca wiedział, że pewnego dnia to wszystko do niego wróci, a cały świat znowu będzie jego i jego wiara w nadzieję, sztukę i miłość będzie ponownie budzić się w jego sercu. Chłopiec zobaczył kometę i jego życie nagle zmieniło znaczenie.<br>Zapada cisza. Słowa, które wypowiedziałam, wiszą w powietrzu, jak mężczyzna na sznurze w _Drzewie Wisielców_. Opieram się na łokciu, prawą dłoń przykładam do bladego policzka Peety. Widzę ile starania wkłada w to, by jego oczy się nie zamknęły. Pewnie wie, że jeśli na to pozwoli, już nigdy nie spojrzy na to, co go otacza. Nie spojrzy więcej na mnie...  
>- Dziękuję ci – szepczę patrząc prosto w jego źrenice. - Dziękuję za wszystko. Za chleb, za pomoc, jaką mi niosłeś, za odpędzanie koszmarów, za to, że po prostu byłeś... Dziękuję ci, Peeto. - Mój głos łamie się niemiłosiernie.<br>_Kocham cię._  
>To jedyne słowa jakie jestem w stanie odczytać z poruszających się warg blondyna. Jego powieki opadają, a ja patrzę przerażona na jego nieruchomą twarz. Drgawki jakie nim wstrząsają łagodnieją, aż w końcu znikają...<br>- Peeta? - wołam chłopaka, gdy jego głowa przechyla się bezwładnie w przeciwnym kierunku od mojej twarzy. - Peeta, słyszysz mnie? - Brak odpowiedzi.  
>Nie żyje. On... Nie żyje. Peeta nie żyje. NIE! To niemożliwe! On nie może nie żyć! To nie możliwe. Przecież przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy!<br>Mój wzrok zostaje całkowicie przysłonięty łzami, ale to nie powstrzymuje mnie od tego co robię. Chwytam jego twarz w dłonie i mocno przyciskam swoje usta do jego... zimnych, martwych, nieobecnych. Mam nadzieję, że odwzajemni pocałunek, otworzy oczy, uśmiechnie się i mnie przytuli, ale nie. Jego już tu nie ma. On nie żyje.  
>Moja twarz wykrzywia się w bólu, tak jak u małego dziecka, gdy się zrani. Gładzę jego czoło, skronie, powieki pozwalając przyswajać mózgowi informację, że Peeta nie żyje. Mój chłopiec z chlebem nie żyje...<br>Robię to, na co pozwala mi trzęsące się ciało. Układam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i pozwalam sobie na chwilę wspomnień. Przypominam sobie szeroki uśmiech blondyna. Jego oczy, w których jaśniało szczęście. Pamiętam jego strach, gdy tulił mnie do snu. Jego usta stykają się z moimi, podczas gdy nasze stopy są oblewane falami na arenie. Ale teraz jego już nie ma. Peety nie ma. Zostałam sama.

***

W tłumie rozlega się bolesny jęk. Śnieg przybiera czerwoną barwę, wszędzie po ziemi walają się dziecięce szczątki. Wiele dzieci umiera natychmiast, lecz sporo wije się w męczarniach. Część snuje się w milczeniu i spogląda na trzymane w dłoniach, pozostałe srebrne spadochrony, zupełnie jakby mogły jednak zawierać coś cennego. Widzę, że Strażnicy Pokoju są zaskoczeni, bo teraz rozrywają zagrodę, aby dostać się do dzieci. Przez otwór w betonie wpada następna grupa ludzi w białych uniformach, ale tym razem nie są to Strażnicy, tylko rebelianccy lekarze i sanitariusze. Wszędzie rozpoznałabym te mundury. Krążą teraz wśród dzieci z zestawami do pierwszej pomocy. Najpierw zauważam jasny warkocz na jej plecach. Potem, kiedy ściąga płaszcz, żeby przykryć zapłakane dziecko, widzę kaczy ogonek z wysuniętego fragmentu koszuli. Reaguję tak samo jak wtedy, gdy Effie Trinket wyczytała jej imię i nazwisko w dniu dożynek. Najwyraźniej wiotczeją mi mięśnie, bo nagle jestem u podstawy masztu i nie mam pojęcia, co się zdarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku sekund. Potem przedzieram się przez tłum, zupełnie jak kiedyś, wołam ją po imieniu, usiłuję przekrzyczeć ludzi. Jestem już prawie na miejscu, bo patrzy na mnie, a jej usta układają się tak, jakby wypowiadała moje imię. W końcu przebijam się przez tłum, a moje nogi, nawet nie pytając o przyzwolenie mózgu, gnają w jej kierunku. Jej błękitne oczy wpatrują się we mnie, a ja wiem, że nie ma zamiaru stamtąd uciekać. Jeszcze kilka metrów. Wrzeszczę jej imię w kółko, i w kółko, jakby to miało pomóc. Jej dłonie rozwijają bandaż, jakim chce opatrzyć dziecko trzymające srebrny spadochron. Dobiegam do niej, zaciskam dłoń na jej ramieniu szarpię nią. Udaje mi się odepchnąć ją na kilka metrów. Odwracam się nerwowo w stronę rannego dziecka, wyrywam mu spadochron i gdy chcę go wyrzucić gdzieś w dal, on eksploduje...

***

- Zawsze.  
>Peeta szepcze to słowo w półmroku nieświadomości, a ja wyruszam na poszukiwania. Świat wydaje się rozmyty i fioletowawy, bez ostrych krawędzi, za to pełen kryjówek. Brnę przez kłęby chmur, podążam za ledwie widocznymi szlakami, wyczuwam woń cynamonu i kopru. W pewnej chwili dłoń Peety dotyka mojego policzka. Przykrywam jego dłoń swoją i przymykam oczy delektując się zapachem jego skóry.<br>- Katniss! - Dociera do mnie przerażony głos Prim.  
>Odwracam głowę, aby na nią spojrzeć. Jej ciało jest pokryte licznymi bliznami, po spalonej skórze. Lewa dłoń wciąż przykrywa dłoń Peety, prawą rękę wyciągam, by podać ją oddalającej się Prim.<br>- Prim! - odkrzykuję w odpowiedzi.  
>Dziewczyna próbuje chwycić mnie za rękę, ale jest już za daleko. Odwracam szybko głowę w stronę Peety i szepczę:<br>- Proszę, weźmy ją ze sobą.  
>- Katniss, ona sobie poradzi – szepcze chłopak, obdarowując mnie ciepłym uśmiechem. - Jest silną i młodą kobietą, tak jak ty. Ma dla kogo żyć.<br>Patrzę w błękitne oczy chłopaka i po chwili zastanowienia odwzajemniam uśmiech, jakim mnie obdarował. Ufam mu. Ponownie odwracam się w kierunku mojej siostry i mówię:  
>- Żegnaj, Prim.<p>

***

_ Chwile. Nasze życie składa się z chwil. Każda zbliża do końca. Niech mijają. Niech wszystkie mijają. Życie składa się z chwil. Niech mijają. Chwile. Wszystkie zaklęte... w tej jednej._


End file.
